A Captivating Horizon
by ICExLOTUS
Summary: If Akuma were smarter, Allen would be in this situation instead of him. Then again, if Akuma were smarter, he wouldn't have met her, Road Kamelot. My first D.GrayMan fic. KandaxRoad
1. Chapter 1

Summary: If Akuma were smarter, Moyashi would be in this situation instead of him. Then again, if Akuma were smarter, he may never of been able to get to know her, Road Kamelot.

Rating: 10+ (due to change)

Authoress's Note: My first D.GrayMan fanfic. I just had to write one about Road and Kanda. Flames shall be ignored, and please feel free to review and give suggestions and structured criticism.

Disclaimer: D.GrayMan belongs to Hoshino Katsura (at least I think that's how her name is spelled) and I have no association with her whatsoever. In other words, I don't own D.GrayMan.

* * *

Chapter 1: Captured and Imprisoned

"I'M SO BORED!" Road Kamelot yelled to no one in particular, "There's nothing to do, I can't find Lero anywhere!"

Road was bored to the point that she even went to her personal underground prison that was many miles from the Ark to see if she could "play" with any of the prisoners even though she knew that they would all be dead by now since she hadn't fed them for many months. That was how bored she was; it messed up her common sense. It was the same the past few days too. Boring. If only Allen was here…

Then it hit her. A light bulb appeared over Road's head.

"If Allen's not here, I'll just bring him here!" Road exclaimed to, yet again, no one, "Then again, why go myself when I have Akuma who'll do it for me!"

Road called up a dozen level two or three Akuma.

"Go and capture Allen Walker of the exorcists, then bring him here," commanded Road.

The Akuma nodded and left.

Road smiled to herself, she couldn't wait.

_Too bad Road…Akuma are stupid._

* * *

"Sooo…any one of you know where or who Allen Walker is?" asked a random level two Akuma.

They Akuma set out to capture Allen Walker, but didn't know where he was, or who he was.

"He should be at the Black Order, I think," suggested another Akuma.

"Okay, let's try there," agreed the other Akuma.

As the Akuma arrived at the Order, the gate keeper saw them immediately and sounded the alarm. Out rushed Allen, Kanda, and Lenalee.

"I'll take the ones in the middle. Allen, take the ones on the right. Kanda, take the left," ordered Lenalee.

Kanda had no idea as to why he was obeying Lenalee, but he took the left anyways.

The Akuma heard Lenalee, but all charged towards Kanda. Why? Because they were too stupid to know that since them and the exorcists were facing each other, left and right were reversed.

Unfortunately for Kanda, he was unable to fight a dozen level two or three Akuma all at once. He barely dodged a fire ball, and was almost killed when an Akuma slashed at him with his claws. Allen and Lenalee weren't any help either as they could not penetrate the ring of Akuma. Eventually, Kanda was caught in a net that he was unable to escape from, no matter how hard he tried.

"Great, just wonderful." groaned Kanda as he slowly fell asleep.

Kanda was awakened with a jolt. He was in the underground prison of Road.

"Road-sama, we captured Allen Walker!" called out one of the Akuma.

That struck a nerve.

"WHAT?" yelled Kanda as loudly as he could possibly muster, "I AM NOT ALLEN WALKER! I DO NOT LOOK A THING LIKE THAT STUPID MOYASHI!"

Road walked into view, "Hey, he's right! This isn't Allen! What's wrong with you stupid Akuma!"

"Well, you never did tell us who Allen was…so…" began one of the braver Akuma.

"Then you should of returned to me and asked me who he was!" snapped Road, "Since you didn't ask, I assumed you knew!"

Immediately, the Akuma went down on their knees and began to beg, but it was already too late.

"Self destruct, all of you!" commanded Road, "and go outside too so you don't explode my prison!"

Obediently, the Akuma headed outside. Many explosions could be heard afterwards.

"Now…" pondered Road, "What am I gonna do with you?"

"Set me free and go capture Moyashi?" suggested Kanda.

"But it'll be a waste to let so much trouble go to waste…" Road was stuck.

Road thought carefully about the choices that were laid out before her. Suddenly, yet another light bulb appeared over her head.

"I'll just keep you for three days!" Road decided after two excruciating minutes that seemed like forever to Kanda, "Who knows, you may be some fun after all. When I'm finished with you, I'll just go trade you in for Allen. Now, what's your name?"

"As if I'd tell you," spat Kanda.

"If you don't tell me...I'll kill you," Road stated calmly.

"That is, if you can…" retorted Kanda.

"Why can't I?" asked Road, "It's not like I actually care about your life. Anyways, your in a net, you can't fight back, it'll just take a second."

Kanda cursed under his breath and managed to mutter out, "Kanda Yu."

Road became magnificently more cheerful, "well I'm Road Kamelot of the Noah! Now get in your cell!"

"I can't walk in this net," Kanda stated, wow was she dumb.

"Oh yeah!" exclaimed Road.

Kanda thought that with this Road would free him and he could escape, but she just kicked him into his cell, untied the net, then closed the cell and locked the door before he could blink.

"Bye-bye now!" Road called cheer fully from the outside.

When she received no response, she scolded him angrily, "When someone says bye, you're suppose to say bye back!"

Feeling too tired to argue, Kanda simply muttered, "Bye…"

After Road went away, Kanda took a look at his surroundings. There was a single bulb in the center of the ceiling, a bunk on the right side of the cell, and a small stool in the top-left corner.

Kanda sighed and tried hacking at everything possible with Mugen to try and escape, but to no avail. It seemed he would just have to wait three days until he was liberated.

Slowly, Kanda made his way to his new bed. What did he do to deserve this?

Outside, Road was playing with a doll, and then ripped its head off. She licked her lips maliciously.

"I can't wait until tomorrow, I wonder what we'll play first?"

End of Chapter.

* * *

Authoress's Note: Did you enjoy it, or did it stink? Please let me know. Feel free to criticize. People who pretend to think that your work is oh so perfect annoy me more than people who tell the truth. 


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: If Akuma were smarter, Moyashi would be in this situation instead of him. Then again, if Akuma were smarter, he may never of been able to get to know her, Road Kamelot.

Rating: 10+ (due to change)

Authoress's Note: The second chapter is here! Thanks to my reviewers! Now just read!

Disclaimer: D.GrayMan belongs to Hoshino Katsura (at least I think that's how her name is spelled) and I have no association with her whatsoever. In other words, I don't own D.GrayMan.

* * *

Chapter 2: The First Game

Kanda Yu awoke to find that he wasn't in his room at the order. He relaxed a bit as he remembered he was kidnapped by Road. Then he panicked again as he found he wasn't in the prison cell. He was bound to a chair with his hands behind his back, and he was unable to free himself. Kanda tried to relax himself and observe his surroundings. He was in a dark place. There were many candles positioned on tall stands scattered about the room. Presents and toys littered the floor. The walls were covered with wallpaper. All of this did not clue him in as to where he was. Kanda had never been to Road's dimension before, and he will probably never escape without getting heavily injured.

"You're awake!" Road Kamelot exclaimed with glee, stepping out of a dark corner, "are you ready for the first game?"

"Where am I? Tell me!" Kanda demanded angrily.

"You're in my dimension now," Road informed him mischievously, "I control everything here! Today, we're gonna play a fun game called dodge ball! But instead of balls, we're using candles!'

As she said that, A dozen or so candles flew up from their stands. Kanda could see that they were sharpened to the point at the end.

"Wait!" Kanda exclaimed, "if I'm tied to this chair, how do I dodge those things?"

"You figure it out!" Road answered impatiently, "if you're worried about dying, don't worry. I won't kill you. I win when you fall unconscious. Now let's begin."

All the candles faced Kanda with the pointed end and flew towards him. Kanda dodged the first three by violently swerving to the side. The next one, unfortunately, grazed him on the cheek. Four more followed that one and Kanda dodged those by swerving to the side again. He swerved a bit too much and fell down on his side. For the next three candles, he dodged them by rolling across the floor. When the last candle came his way, he ducked as low as he could while tied to a chair and raised his hands as high as possible. The candle cut the rope between his hands and he was free.

Kanda turned to face Road. He reached for Mugen, only to find that Mugen wasn't there. Road reached behind her back and drew out Mugen.

"Looking for this?" Road asked Kanda, "I thought that since I wasn't using an anti-akuma weapon, you shouldn't either."

"Give Mugen back!" Kanda growled angrily.

"After this game," Road replied.

"Well I need some sort of weapon!" Kanda retorted "I mean, you have flying killer candles, I need a weapon too!"

"Fine, fine," Road gave in, "here."

She threw him a brown teddy bear.

"YOU EXPECT ME TO FIGHT WITH THIS?!" Kanda asked incredulously.

"Fine," Road pouted, "If you don't want it, give it back!"

Kanda threw the teddy bear back at Road. Maybe he should just forget about asking her for a weapon. Then an idea hit him. All he had to do was steal Mugen from her and he'd be able to defeat her. After he defeated her, he could find a way out of his crap dimension, escape, and go back to headquarters.

Kanda charged at Road. Road was surprised at his choice of action and was a bit slow to respond. Quickly, Kanda slipped behind Road and reached for Mugen. Unfortunately, Road saw this and hit him on the head with Mugen. Kanda passed out after that.

* * *

Kanda awoke (again) to see the ceiling of his prison cell. Mugen was lying beside him. Kanda tried to get up but felt a dull ache where his head was. He felt his forehead. It was wrapped with bandages. Using a good portion of his strength to sit up, he looked around and found Road sitting on a stool in his room.

"So you're awake," Road began, "I told you I wouldn't kill you, _and_ I returned your sword."

Kanda was silent.

"Tomorrow we play another game," Road informed him, "for now, what do you like to eat?"

"Why should I tell you?" Kanda growled.

"Because if you don't tell me, you don't get anything to eat," Road stated obviously.

"…soba," Kanda muttered.

"Soba?" Road was puzzled, "what's that?"

"If you don't know soba, then I'll have tempura," Kanda replied.

"Ah forget it," road was getting frustrated, "I'll just ask Earl-tama."

Kanda sighed. He knew it. Road was definitely dumb.

End of Chapter

* * *

Authoress's Note: This chapter was kinda short. I seriously need to update more often. But I keep getting held back by homework. I hate homework. Please review. 


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: If Akuma were smarter, Moyashi would be in this situation instead of him. Then again, if Akuma were smarter, he may never of been able to get to know her, Road Kamelot.

Rating: 10+ (due to change)

Authoress's Note: Finally, I have completed the third chapter. Thank you reviewers and readers, not please sit back, read, and enjoy (hopefully).

Disclaimer: D.GrayMan belongs to Hoshino Katsura (at least I think that's how her name is spelled) and I have no association with her whatsoever. In other words, I don't own D.GrayMan.

* * *

Chapter 3: Road and Wasabi

Road Kamelot was humming a merry tune to herself as she skipped along the corridor of her prison. In her hands was a plate of soba. Road had asked the Earl about soba. He seemed rather surprised as to why she asked that question, but he gave her a plate of it nonetheless. Road turned a corner and stopped in front of Kanda's cell.

"Feeding time!" Road chirped happily as if Kanda was a dog, "I brought soba!"

Without waiting for his response, road walked in to Kanda's cell. Kanda was currently lying down on the bed, facing the ceiling, with his hands behind his head. When he saw Road, he sat up and immediately reached for Mugen and gripped it tightly. He had learned from a past experience to never let go of Mugen when around Road. Road sighed and placed the soba on Kanda's bed, then she sat on the stool. Kanda sent a suspicious glare at Road, and then glared at the soba, then at Road again.

"It's not poisoned if that's what you're wondering," Road informed him, "I wouldn't want you to die."

"You said yesterday that you didn't care about my life," Kanda retorted.

"I only said that to get your name," Road replied, "the truth is, I do care a lot about your life. I will not allow you to die."

An awkward silence followed.

"At least not before I have Allen in my possession," Road added.

Kanda didn't know why, but he felt a tinge of something at Road's words. It felt…like disappointment. But why should he be disappointed? Ignoring what he felt, Kanda reached for the plate of soba and proceeded to eat.

"I'll be back in thirty minute to collect the dishes," were Road's final words before she exited the cell.

As it turned out, the soba wasn't poisoned.

* * *

Road returned to Kanda's cell in exactly thirty minutes. She walked over to the dishes without a word. There was still a large amount of wasabi left in the wasabi dish. Road looked at it.

"What is this?" Road asked Kanda, pointing to the wasabi.

"Wasabi," Kanda answered in his usual monotonous voice.

Road looked at the wasabi again. She dumped the contents of the wasabi dish into her hand. Kanda was looking at Road intently now. If she ate the wasabi, she'd probably choke and fall over like Krory did when he gulped down all the wasabi at once when he first tried soba. If Road fell, he, Kanda, would be able to steal the keys and get out of this dump. Kanda watched Road with hope in his eyes.

Road noticed how Kanda was watching her. She ignored it and dumped all the wasabi into her mouth.

There was a long silence.

"THAT TASTED GREAT!" Road burst out enthusiastically.

Kanda's eyes widened in shock. Road actually like wasabi.

"You actually like that stuff?" Kanda asked her, bewildered, "as in like it? On its own? Without anything else?"

"Yep!" Road smiled widely, "where do you get this stuff?"

"You can get it from a lot of places," Kanda answered, "but it originated from Japan…"

"I have to get Earl-tama to get some for me!" Road decided, "Bye Kanda-kun! Thank you for introducing me to the world of WASABI!"

Then she raced off. Then she raced back to lock the door. Then she raced off again.

"Kanda-kun?" Kanda muttered to himself. Since when did she call him Kanda-kun? How could he allow a Noah to call him with the prefix "kun"? Then again, it sounded sort of…nice when she said it. Kanda quickly shook his head to dismiss the thought. What was he thinking? It was absolutely disgusting to have a Noah call him Kanda-kun. Yet no matter how hard he tried, Kanda still had doubts.

* * *

That night, Road was sitting happily in her room with plates and plates and plates of wasabi around her.

"Maybe capturing that Kanda exorcist wasn't such a mistake after all!" Road chuckled to herself, "I wonder what other types of delicious food I will learn about next. If he keeps this up, he might place top in my favorites list, even above Allen. Wasabi is just so good! The Earl-tama said that most people hate wasabi, I wonder why?"

Then an idea hit her for tomorrow's game.

"Be prepared Kanda-kun, you may need a barf bag."

End of Chapter

* * *

Authoress's Note: DONE! If anyone has questions about the story, just ask. I will also take suggestions and other stuff! But not flames. Now I must work on the fourth chapter. Please review!! 


	4. Chapter 4

Summary: If Akuma were smarter, Moyashi would be in this situation instead of him. Then again, if Akuma were smarter, he may never of been able to get to know her, Road Kamelot.

Rating: 10+ (due to change)

Authoress's Note: Wasabiphobia is completely made up. Warning, this chapter is very OOC

Disclaimer: D.GrayMan belongs to Hoshino Katsura (at least I think that's how her name is spelled) and I have no association with her whatsoever. In other words, I don't own D.GrayMan.

* * *

Chapter 4: Wasabiphobia

"WAKE UP KANDA-KUN!" Road Kamelot yelled into Kanda Yu's ear the next morning.

"I'm up, I'm up," Kanda grunted while rubbing his ear and sitting up.

Road smiled and placed a platter of soba on his lap, "eat up!"

Kanda ate the soba cautiously. He had a feeling something horrible was about to happen. When Kanda had finished the soba, Road took the empty platter away and knocked him out (he's getting knocked out a lot).

"Sorry," Road apologized to the unconscious exorcist, "but I just had to do that. It's just so much fun to knock you out!"

* * *

Kanda finally woke up to see a small mountain of green in front of him; it was probably the size of a small christmas tree. He later noticed that the mountain was floating on a giant glass platter. Then he noticed he was tied to a chair (again). And at last he noticed that he was, once again, in Road's dimension.

"What…is this?" Kanda wondered aloud.

"Wasabi of course!" Road answered him cheerfully, "you have to eat it all!"

"No way!" Kanda began to panic, "you are NOT gonna make me eat that!"

Road pouted, "If you don't eat it, I'll dress you up like a girl, cut your hair, steal Mugen, destroy your innocence-"

"Alright I'll eat it!" Kanda cut her off, completely terrified of what she was saying, "it's only wasabi, what's the worst that can happen?"

"That's the spirit!" Road commented as she untied Kanda.

Kanda picked up a spoon he found placed beside him conveniently and began to shove wasabi into his mouth. As soon as he did that, he knew he made a big mistake.

"How is it?" Road questioned Kanda, "doesn't wasabi taste great?"

"I think I'm gonna puke," Kanda groaned queasily as he swallowed the wasabi grudgingly, "can I have some water?"

"Not until you finish all of the wasabi!" Road answered him, grinning broadly.

Kanda swallowed another mouthful, and another, and another. When he had finished half of the wasabi, he was ready to explode. Wasabi had always tasted good in soba, why did it taste so horrible on its own?

All the while Road stood watching Kanda from a distance. She smiled. It was obvious he would never be able to finish all of the wasabi. Perhaps she gave him a bit too much. After a few moments of pondering, she made up her mind and began to walk towards Kanda.

Kanda was about to swallow another menacing spoonful of the terrifying thing known as wasabi when he heard Road yell out.

"That's enough!" Road was standing beside him, "It's obvious you can't finish it, have some water."

Kanda took the glass of water handed to him warily, he was still unsure whether he should drink it or not. Who knew what Road was planning. Road seemed to notice him hesitation.

"Just drink it!" Road snapped impatiently, "I'm not gonna do anything, trust me."

"I doubt it," Kanda shot back, "There is no way I can trust you or any other Noah like you."

He regretted it the moment the words left his mouth.

Road looked hurt as he said those words. In her mind she was telling herself that he was an exorcist, an enemy, they weren't suppose to trust each other. Yet somehow she couldn't help but feel as if she had been stabbed in the heart. Something told her that she had actually developed feelings for the japanese exorcist overtime. She decided to ignore what she felt and listen to her mind instead, but then…

"I'm sorry…"

Road looked up at the exorcist with surprise.

"What?" was the only thing Road could manage to say. It was the first time she heard the exorcist apologize for anything.

"I'm sorry," Kanda repeated, "It was wrong of me to say I couldn't trust you. If you really weren't to be trusted, I'd be dead by now."

Kanda smiled at her. It greatly resembled a smirk. In fact, to anybody else it would have been a smirk, but to Road, it was a genuine smile. Kanda drank the glass of water and handed it back to Road. Road took it, and without thinking, she threw it over her shoulder. Ignoring whatever her mind told her, Road leaned towards Kanda, and hugged him. It was a simple hug, but immediately Kanda felt his face turning scarlet.

"Road…" Kanda just sat there, dumbstruck.

Without thinking of the consequences at all, Kanda pushed Road back. He stood up and glared at her.

"Don't…do…that…again," Kanda seethed at Road, "you're a Noah, I'm an exorcist. We exist to destroy each other. For now I will trust you, but if we meet on the battlefield…"

"You will have no choice but to kill me," Road finished for him, "I understand. Now let's just get back to your cell."

* * *

Later that day at noon, Road entered Kanda's cell without a word. She handed him his soba and exited. She returned thirty minutes later to collect the platter. She noticed that he didn't touch the wasabi.

"Why didn't you eat any wasabi?" Road questioned simply out of curiosity.

"I'm afraid I've developed Wasabiphobia thanks to that little game this morning…" Kanda muttered, "there's no longer any need to bring me wasabi with the soba anymore. I doubt that I will be eating anymore wasabi anytime soon in the future."

Road giggled, "whatever you say Yu-kun, whatever you say."

"Don't call me that," Kanda growled, clearly irritated.

"No," Road stated calmly.

And then she left.

End of Chapter.

* * *

Authoress's Note: I'm so sorry, I didn't update for so long. I have a lot of homework. It's just so hard to find time to update. I promise I'll try to find more time to update, maybe ask my parents if I can pull an all-nighter or something. 


	5. Chapter 5

Summary: If Akuma were smarter, Moyashi would be in this situation instead of him. Then again, if Akuma were smarter, he may never of been able to get to know her, Road Kamelot.

Rating: 10+ (due to change)

Authoress's Note: I know, I still don't update too often, but what can you do? If you have complaints, go tell my teacher, she's the one that buries me in homework. I also know that his chapter is shorter than the others, but that's mostly because it's a filler...kind of...

Disclaimer: D.GrayMan belongs to Hoshino Katsura (at least I think that's how her name is spelled) and I have no association with her whatsoever. In other words, I don't own D.GrayMan.

* * *

Chapter 5: Meet the Noahs

"Yu-kun," Road called out as she entered Kanda's cell, "it's time to meet the other Noahs!"

Kanda sat up on his bunk and looked at her, "meet the other Noahs?" he seemed surprised.

"Yep!" Road sang happily, "I'm gonna show you to all of the Noah and see their reactions!"

With that she drew out a pair of hand cuffs from her hand and cuffed her right hand to Kanda's left hand.

"This way you can't escape!" Road explained as if it was the greatest idea ever.

Kanda simply sighed and muttered, "let's get on with this…"

Road tugged Kanda out of his cell and lead him along the dusty corridors of the prison. After a few minutes they arrived at a door labeled "Exit". Road opened the door. It must have been pretty old as it made a loud creaking noise when opened. The first thing Kanda realized when they exited was that they were outside. The second thing he realized was that there was a strange group of people assembled before him.

"So is this what you called us out here for, Road?" asked a person wearing a top hat and a tuxedo, he looked like one of those rich guys (Tyki).

"Yep!" Road answered him with much enthusiasm, "his name is Kanda. I captured him by accident when I was trying to capture Allen Walker."

"This isn't a clever idea Road," this time the speaker was a blond woman with her hair tied in to a low ponytail and dark sunglasses (Lulubell), "you may interfere with Master Millennium's plans. Also, by bringing him here, not only have you given him a hint as to where the Ark is located, you've shown him the appearances of all the Noah. Who knows what else he might know. I'm afraid he knows too much. You must either kill him or make sure he never escapes…ever."

"But I wanted to trade him in for Allen afterwards!" Road whined, "he's _my_prisoner; I'll do what I want with him. You have no say in the matter!"

Lulubell sighed and began to walk away, "suit yourself, perhaps I should report this to Master Millennium. You'll have to do what _he _says."

Road pouted and stuck her tongue out at her.

"Real mature, Road," a person with mid-length black hair who was sitting on top of another person with long blond hair commented (Debitto), "but I have to agree with Lulubell, this isn't a good idea."

"You approve don't you? Tyki?" Road turned to Tyki with a puppy-dog look.

"Sorry Road," the one named Tyki apologized, "but Debitto and Lulubell are correct."

"What about you? Jasdero?" Road looked at the Noah beneath Debitto.

"I go with Debitto!" Jasdero answered her.

"Skin?" Road resorted to the remaining Noah.

"I don't care," Skin replied bluntly, "but is this really all I came here for? You said you'd give me sweets!"

"Majority wins Road…" Tyki stated, "but I won't force you. Call me if you need anything."

Tyki left.

"Well we'll be going as well," Debitto decided after a few seconds, "See ya Road."

Jasdebi left.

"I suppose there's no reason for me to stay," Skin grunted, "after all, there weren't any sweets."

Skin Left.

"They don't know anything about it…" Road muttered, "come on Kanda, let's go."

Kanda followed Road back to his cell. He tried to memorize the route in case he needed it to escape in the future, but Road must have been smarter than he thought as she apparently took a longer alternate route.

"Now stay here," Road ordered sternly as she took off the handcuffs, "I have to go find Lulubell and make sure she doesn't tell Master Millennium anything."

With that she left. Kanda sighed.

"That is one strange family."

End of Chapter.

* * *

Authoress's Note: Please review. I'll try harder next time.

PS. The rating will probably change next chapter due to violence and language.


	6. Chapter 6

Summary: If Akuma were smarter, Moyashi would be in this situation instead of him. Then again, if Akuma were smarter, he may never of been able to get to know her, Road Kamelot.

Rating: 14+ (Rating went up due to violence and swearing)

Authoress's Note: Here you go! I'm still not any faster than usual, but at least its here, right? Well anyways, please read, review, but most of all, enjoy! I also believe there may be OOC in this chapter.

Disclaimer: D.GrayMan belongs to Hoshino Katsura (at least I think that's how her name is spelled) and I have no association with her whatsoever. In other words, I don't own D.GrayMan.

* * *

Chapter 6: My Wish, pt.1

Today was the last day before he was sent back to the Order, and Kanda was as happy as hell. However, whenever he thought about Road, a pang of guilt shot through him. It was pretty obvious that he didn't really want to leave her. Although she may have been a freak, and she may have been a Noah, she was still human. She also just happened to be a human that was his… friend (coughgirlfriendcough), well kind of anyways.

Suddenly, the cell door creaked open and Road walked in. There was a grim look on her face. She seemed extremely upset about something. She gave Kanda his plate of soba (no wasabi), and sat on the stool that she always sat in. Kanda gave her a strange look. There was something wrong, but he finished off the soba anyways. When he handed the empty platter back to Road, she took it and set it on the ground. Then she began to speak.

"I have something to tell you," Road began, "Earl-tama gave me an order. It appears that Lulubell was able to talk to him last night, and he called me this morning. He gave me an order. That o-order…is to k-kill you."

Kanda's eyes widened, but before he could do anything, Road knocked him out (how many times was that?).

"_I'm sorry…"_

* * *

It was dark. That was the first thing that came to Kanda's mind, but then he realized that his eyes were closed. Slowly he opened them, and he was shocked by what he saw. He was in Road's dimension, and standing less than six feet away from him was Road. There were dozens of killer candles pointed at him from every direction except for right in front of him. That was where Road stood. He was also tied to an armchair.

"What…" that was the only thing Kanda could manage to say.

"I have to kill you," Road stated, "I was hoping to kill you in your sleep, but I hesitated, and now I'm afraid you must die painfully. I don't want to do this. I should have never developed any kind of friendly relationship with you. Now I know it's not going to be easy to kill you. I'm sorry, I really am, but I have no choice. Don't worry; I assure you that this will hurt me a lot more than it will hurt you."

With that, all of the candles flew at Kanda. At once, Kanda ducked to the ground. Fortunately, although he forgot that he was tied to an armchair and because of that he tripped and fell flat on his face, he did manage to avoid being hit because the armchair acted like shield and blocked all of the candle attacks. The damage to the armchair was very extensive. In fact, when he tried to stand up, the entire armchair broke into pieces. With the armchair gone, Kanda was now free, except that his hands were still bound behind his back.

"Road if you don't want this, then just stop!" Kanda yelled, trying to change Road's mind whichever way he could.

"Shut the fuck up!" Road yelled back, "these are Earl-tama's orders! I must obey him. Now stop trying to change my mind and die already!"

As she said that, one of the candles headed straight for Kanda and cut a huge gash in his shoulder. Kanda felt his blood trickle slowly down his arm and drop onto the floor. Road sent more candles flying towards him. Kanda ducked, successfully this time, and pressed himself flat on the floor. As luck would have it, one of the candles cut away most of the rope that held his hands together so that only one thread was keeping the rope from falling apart. Kanda realized this and got up as quickly as he could. Then he tried to pull his wrists free as hard as he could. It must have either been some strong rope, or Kanda was really exhausted because it took him around ten second to pull that thread apart, but he was finally free. Kanda began to run away from the numerous candles Road was sending him, leaving a long trail of blood behind him as he ran.

"Road," Kanda called out, "stop this now!"

"Fine!" Road shot back at him, "and the only way to do that is to kill you!"

"Then you leave me no choice but to kill you…" Kanda muttered.

'_I don't want to kill you' _was what Kanda thought. Road thought the same.

Kanda pulled out Mugen, "Innocence, activate!"

Activating Nigentou, Kanda charged at Road. Road dodged most of the attack, but Kanda's sword managed to make a small cut across her cheek. Road cursed under her breath, and sent a shower of candles at Kanda. Kanda dodged the majority of the attack and sliced the rest of the candles in half with Mugen.

"Road, you don't want to do this," Kanda decided to try and talk sense in to her one more time, "stop this now."

"I have to obey Earl-tama," Road shouted at him, "I _will _kill you! No matter how much I don't want to."

"Why?" Kanda asked her desperately, "why must you kill me simply because The Earl told you to? If you don't kill me, he'll never know anyways."

"Shut up!" Road yelled at him as she sent another wave of candles at him.

'_Why? That's a good question.'_

End of Chapter.

* * *

Authoress's Note: How was it? I haven't improved have I? Anyways, just review, please. I will also like to inform you that this story will probably be ending fairly soon, and when it ends, the sequel will be posted as soon as possible. I'll try harder on the sequel, although there is a good chance that I will fail miserably. See you next chapter (but I might die for I will probably suffocate under this pile of homework)! 


	7. Chapter 7

Summary: If Akuma were smarter, Moyashi would be in this situation instead of him. Then again, if Akuma were smarter, he may never of been able to get to know her, Road Kamelot.

Rating: 14+

Authoress's Note: I'm so sorry I haven't updated for so long, I was just so busy!

Disclaimer: D.GrayMan belongs to Hoshino Katsura (at least I think that's how her name is spelled) and I have no association with her whatsoever. In other words, I don't own D.GrayMan.

* * *

Chapter 7: My Wish, pt.2

Road Kamelot was dying inside. The Earl had ordered her to kill the exorcist Kanda, but that was easier said then done. Kanda wasn't just any exorcist. If he was, he'd be dead now. No, Kanda was someone special, somebody that was precious to her, and she felt as if her very soul was being ripped to shreds when she was commanded to kill him. It wasn't fair, but it had to be done. How could she disobey the Earl? She had made up her mind that she would definitely kill Kanda, no matter what, that is, until he asked her that question. "Why?". It was a simple question, but it made Road lose belief in her previous decision. Was it really right for her to kill Kanda? She wasn't sure anymore, and she was positive that she didn't want to kill him. There was no real reason for why she should kill him other than the Earl said so and that he knew too much. If she was able to prevent Kanda telling the other exorcists anything, would the Earl allow him to live? No, that was impossible. The Earl was never going to allow that. A promise would never be enough to please him. She could always pretend to kill Kanda while actually smuggling him back to the Black Order, but how could she betray the Earl? Road was stuck between a rock and a hard place. The Earl's orders or Kanda's life. Which one was more important?

Kanda Yu stood panting heavily while grasping his shoulder which was bleeding freely. He was able to evade the recent wave of candles that Road sent at him, but what was she doing now. Road was just standing there, unmoving. What was she planning? Was this a trap? Was this all a game? Kanda wanted to believe it was a game. He wanted to believe it more than anything. Then again, the situation was just too real. Would Road really do all of this just for a game?

"Road…?" Kanda murmured unsurely.

What was going on? Why wasn't she doing anything?

"Yu…" Road whispered softly, "Yu-kun…and his life…are definitely more important."

Kanda stood there, puzzled. Road said something, but he hadn't heard.

"What did you say?" Kanda asked Road, as he began to walk towards her.

Road looked up at him and smiled, "I've made up my mind. Your life is more important than Earl-tama's orders. I won't kill you, I can't kill you. I'm taking you back to the Order, under two conditions."

"And what would that be?" Kanda questioned, curious as to what conditions she was talking about.

"First of all, you have to never tell the other exorcists about anything you have learned," Road's expression suddenly turned serious.

Kanda sighed. He knew that was coming, but he could probably keep that promise, it didn't seem that hard.

"And the other condition is that you have to grant my wish," Road continued.

"What wish?" Kanda was confused, he never remembered any wish.

"You have to remember me," Road beamed brightly at him, "I will not allow you to forget me. You have to remember me, and I will remember you too!"

Kanda stood there. It seemed like an eternity had passed and gone before he spoke again.

"I couldn't forget you if I tried Road."

Road's face lit up at this, "Great! I guess that means it's settled eh? I'll take you back to the Order, and you have to keep your promises!"

"Of course," Kanda agreed without protest.

"Then let's get out of this dimension and go back to your cell!" Road chirped as she opened the door that led out of her dimension and tugged on Kanda's wrist, motioning for him to follow her, "come on!"

* * *

It was pretty uneventful after Kanda and Road exited Road's dimension. After Road bandaged up Kanda's shoulder while pretty much ignoring his protests about how it wasn't needed, she forced soba down his throat while pretty much ignoring his protests about how he wasn't hungry. The next thing you knew, the sun was already setting and Road took Kanda outside to watch the sunset while pretty much ignoring his protests about how he didn't want to.

"Isn't the sunset pretty, Yu-kun?" Road blurted out randomly.

The Noah and the exorcist were sitting on a hill while watching the sun setting on the horizon.

"Don't call me that," Kanda complained bitterly, "and as for an answer to your question, I guess so, it doesn't really matter and I don't really care."

"Well I think it's really pretty!" Road exclaimed happily, "by the way, you still remember my wish, right?"

"Of course," Kanda answered her reassuringly, "how can I forget?"

"I'm going to miss you," Road sighed sadly, "I wish you didn't have to go."

Kanda didn't answer.

Road leaned her head against Kanda's shoulder, "we're going to meet again after we part Yu-kun, I'm sure of it."

Kanda made no move to push her of, instead, he kept silent and continued to watch the sunset.

_It was a very captivating horizon._

End of Chapter.

* * *

Authoress's Note: Yes! Last chapter completed! Now I must work on the sequel! I know this was a pretty short fic, but I'm not good with long things (note the short chapters, usually short paragraphs etc.). Anyways, I'm hoping to make the sequel longer, and the sequel of the sequel even longer (I'm making a trilogy), but I probably shouldn't say things before I know if they're going to happen or not, so there are no guarantees! Good-bye now, there may also be a deleted scene added to this fic afterwards, but for now, let's just say it's complete! 


End file.
